Scars and Glitter
by woahthatsaperson
Summary: Being a shadowhunter, Alec has a lot of scars. Being Magnus, Magnus has a lot of glitter. When Magnus becomes curious about Alec's many scars, what will he discover? Short Malec one shot. This is my first fanfic, so please review.


It was a warm, lazy Sunday morning in Magnus and Alec's loft. They were laying on the glitter covered couch, talking as the warlock's fingers absently traced Alec's many white scars. "I was thinking maybe we could meet Jace and Clary for Taki's later. Sound good?" Alec asked. "Mhmm. Sure," Magnus replied, obviously distracted. "Where'd you get this one?" Magnus pointed to a small jagged mark on Alec's bicep. This had become a sort of game for the pair. Magnus asked the origin of some of Alec's many scars and Alec would tell the story behind them. Sometimes it was simply a long faded healing rune or demon scratch, but other times long tales of childhood games or clumsiness ensued. Magnus loved this game because his boyfriend's face often lit up at the memories, and because it was an excuse to touch him. The shadowhunter smiled. "Izzy and I were playing hide and seek in the Institute. I think I was around 10, maybe 11. I was looking for her in the weapons room and she jumped out from behind one of the targets and grabbed me. Scared the crap out of me," he chuckled. "I pulled away and slammed my arm into a window on accident. It didn't break, just cracked, but I cut myself on the glass." Magnus smiled. _Kind of odd that most of these come with happy memories, he thought. I guess it's just something Nephilim get used to. _

"What about... this one?" Magnus placed his finger on a long, splotchy blemish on Alec's collarbone. "Hmm... I think that one was Ravenor poison." "This one?" "Looks like an _iratze." _"How about this one?" "I think that's from wh- stop that. It tickles." "What tickles? This?" Magnus grinned mischievously, moving his fingers down Alec's side. "Don't. You. Dare," Alec said, eyeing his boyfriend carefully. "But your giggle is so adorable," Magnus protested. He continued to wiggle his fingers over Alec's stomach, paying no mind to Alec's glare. "I am a Shadowhunter. I've killed cou... count... countless demons. I AM A WARRIOR. I do not giggle." Alec stuttered, trying not to laugh. "Oh, really? Need I remind you of that time you laughed for 20 minutes at a cat video?" "Don't... don't hate on ninja cat." The shadowhunter curled up into a ball, shaking with laughter. "Mag... Magnus get off... I'm going to kill you," he said in between giggles. "See? Giggles. My big strong warrior _giggles_," the warlock teased, finally removing his hands from Alec's side. "I hate you," Alec grinned, pulling Magnus into a kiss. "Hate you, too," Magnus said, smiling against Alec's lips.

"Alec?" It was dark, the sidewalk illuminated only by the streetlights and neon signs. This, however, did not mean that the streets were any less full. "Yeah?" Alec asked, dodging a rather large woman in a sundress. "What are these ones from?" Magnus gestured, with the hand that was not holding Alec's, to his wrist. "You're really curious today," Alec replied. "I want to learn everything about you, Alec. Might as well start on the outside. Anyway, what are they from?" "I think I see Taki's," Alec said, speeding up. Magnus began to worry. _Did I upset him? he wondered. Maybe he just doesn't want to talk about whatever happened. Still, it's not like Alec to avoid questions like that... Normally he'd just say it was from a bad fight... Unless... Oh no. _"Alec? Alec? Alexander?" Magnus pulled him into an alleyway, examining the thin white scars. "Magnus, what are you doing? It's just a demon scratch. I mean an old rune. It's not important. We're going to be late." _These are way too straight. There are a lot of the same kind in the same place... Oh. Oh. _Magnus sighed. "You're a horrible liar, Alexander." "Magnus, please. Please don't hate me," he sagged against the brick wall of the alleyway. "Why would I hate you?" the warlock asked, kneeling down to be level with Alec. "Because I'm supposed to be a warrior. A soldier. I'm supposed to protect the world from demons. Soldiers don't do this," Alec held up his wrist, showing the scars that he had put there himself. "I was just so empty. My little brother was dead. You were gone. A million other things, a million other people I was supposed to save. I felt like I deserved it. It was a way to cope, I guess. I don't do it anymore. Just please don't hate me." Magnus glanced at Alec's face. _No tears. He just sounds tired, he noted. _" I couldn't hate you if I tried, Alexander. Especially not just because you had some unhealthy coping habits. You shouldn't be proud of what you did. It's a tragic thing to do, really. But you don't need to be ashamed either." He pulled Alec to his feet. "I love you, Alec. Scars and all," Magnus whispered as he drew Alec into a kiss.

"It seems that my impeccable timing strikes again," a voice said, shattering the moment. "Really, Jace?" Alec said, pulling away from Magnus. "You're one to talk. We were in a freaking demon realm. A DEMON REALM." Clary blushed. "Let's get some food," she said, hurrying into Taki's, followed by Jace. "Love you, too," Alec said quietly, entering the restaurant. "Glitter and all."


End file.
